Died a Standing Death
by Goddess Bless
Summary: It's the end of the war and just a few attacks here and there. When a giant one comes to New Hope Kel goes out there along with soilders of the kings own to protect her people. While saving her long time crush Kel gets mortally wounded. keldom one-shot


Everything happened so fast. It was the end of the war and the last group of rebel Scanran's came at fort New Hope. Kel lead the attack on her war- horse the strawberry roan Peach Blossom. A Scaran solider came up on her left side and she struck him down with the blade of her glaive.

Holding on tightly with her legs as Peach Blossom kicked a man approaching from the rear. In the distance Kel saw Dom get hit by an arrow and got knocked off his horse. With a kick and a verbal command Peach Blossom thundered over to Dom's bleeding body.

Kel swung out of the saddle and kneeled next to Dom. From his place pinned under his dead steed he grinned up at her. "Lo' Kel fancy meeting you here. Nice day for a battle isn't it?" After taking off her helmet Kel shook her head grimly. 

"Can you feel any of your lower half?" Dom's face took on a serious look that seemed foreign to his usual cheerful face. "No I cant. Kel behind you!" He told her in a panic. Kel swung her glaive out behind her and heard with satisfaction the sound of broken bones and tearing flesh.

"Peach Blossom make sure no one gets near us." She told her horse not taking her eyes off of her wounded friend. She heard a snort behind her and the clip clopping of her horse as he started to circle them. "Do you think you can move Dom?" She asked him trying to maintain the still pond calm she was famous for. 

Dom nodded hesitantly and used his good arm to lift his upper body up while Kel used the butt of her glaive to push the carcass off the sergeant. Heaving him up onto her back she clumsily mounted her partner. "Head back to the fort." She grunted while maneuvering Dom so that he was protected by her bulk.

Slipping back on her helmet the horse took off at his fastest gait. Kel kept talking to Dom so that he would stay awake. She feared for his life. The blood loss was almost too much to survive. Something hit her armor once and she was forced to lean forward. 

Urging the horse forward she ducted lower. She was hit again then there was a blinding pain in her side. With a groan she slumped forward while Dom looked up at her with a semi-glazed look of concern.

Another thing of shooting white pain hit her on her upper back. Blood started dripping from her mouth and she choked a little. Looking up she saw the fort was just ahead of them. Another arrow pierced the Lady Knights back and she knew that she was not going to survive this battle. "Dom." 

She whispered down at her love. He looked up at her completely focused not used to hearing such vulnerability in her voice. "I'm not going to survive this." She shushed him when he began to protest. "I know I am. I can almost see the black god right now." That was indeed true because his dark shape was starting to form in the corner of her vision.

Kel looked down at him letting tears of pain and regret pour down her cheeks. "Dom I never regretted choosing the life I did. I knew my place was on the battlefield and I knew I was going to die on the battlefield. The only thing I regret was not telling you this sooner." 

"I love you Dom. I always have. It started out as a crush when you gave me the dumpling when I was a squire. You probably don't return my feelings but I wanted to leave this world with no regrets." Looking down at him her eyes shining with adrenaline. Her visor was pushed up so he was able to see that her eyes were honest.

"Just manage one thing for me will you Dom?" She asked him as another arrow pierced her armor. She spat out more of the metallic liquid from her mouth as more came out of her nose. "Make sure Tobe has someone to take care of him. Tell them to split my purses between Tobe and Lalasa. I want them taken care of. I know Jump will have someone there for him bless his soul." She allowed herself a grim smile at the thought of her little terrier. Kel's vision was starting to go dark around the edges as they made their way up the path to the refuge camp. "I love you Dom. Tell meathead he was right. I should have told you sooner." They pounded through the great gates to the haven and Kel felt Dom being lifted off her legs. When people reached for her she declined their hands and swung out of the saddle with more than a little effort. Holding onto the neck of her trusted steed her eyes took on a non-seeing look and she passed on to the realm of the dead. Though the life had left her body she remained standing. She died a standing death. 


End file.
